


For the Highest Bidder

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Catarina Loss saves the day, Crack, Drug Use, Jace Wayland getting high, M/M, Magic, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Psychedelic, Truth or Dare, Worried Magnus Bane, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Jace could not see any other choice, it was either that, or touch the duck, and in no way shape or form, will he touch the duck, so he knew that he had to find a way to get high.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	For the Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banned Together Bingo - Psychedelic
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Jace could not see any other choice, it was either that, or touch the duck, and in no way shape or form, will he touch the duck, so he knew that he had to find a way to get high.

* * *

Hours later, Magnus danced with his boyfriend as they enjoyed some quality time, and then suddenly, Alec looked very disoriented, something did not seem right to the warlock.

“Alexander, are you all right?” Magnus asked, holding his boyfriend close to him, fearing that he might fall on the floor.

“I don’t know, I feel like my mind is full of cotton, and I believe that I saw something in your eyes.” Alexander replied in a garbled mumble.

“What did you see?” Magnus asked as he led him over to the sofa, he felt concerned about the shadowhunter.

Alec turned his head around the room as he mumbled, “It left his eyes, now it is walking around the room, it is a very beautiful creature.”

“Alexander, you are making me worried, what do you see? What creature?” Magnus asked as he watched the blue eyes of his boyfriend, not focused on him.

“A unicorn, it is watching me now, do you think it is going to kill me?” Alec asked and seemed frightened.

Magnus did not know what was going on with his boyfriend, and then he remembered the parabatai link, anything that Jace was probably doing, Alec will suffer the consequence as well. Magnus could feel the rage sparkling in his hands, he needed to make a call to Simon, maybe he knew more about what was going on at that moment.

“Sherman, where are you and that boyfriend of yours?” Magnus asked when he could hear Simon on the other side of the phone.

“Magnus, I really have no time for this-“, Simon replied and Magnus could hear in the background, “Raphael, you better not be letting the clan take blood from him, he is high on something.”

Magnus hung off his phone and decided to get more concrete information from Raphael, “Raphael, how are you son?”

“Magnus, I have a situation right now, I cannot speak with you at the moment.” And with that all Magnus could hear was the sound of a hanged-up ringtone as the conversation ended.

Magnus sighed heavily, he decided to move his boyfriend toward the bed, and hope that nothing will happen to him while he goes out to seek some answers, and then he transported himself to the Dumort Hotel, since no one was giving him any answers.

Once Magnus left the portal, he was greeted by a messy sight, he could see Simon holding Jace, not letting him go or be taken by the hungry vampires, and Raphael seemed to be one of them.

“You better give him to us while he is high, Simon, he won’t be willing when he sobers up.” Raphael snarled at him.

“What in Lilith’s name is going on in here?” Magnus roared, raising his voice, since the vampires did not seem to hear him in the first time.

“Jace was getting high, which I have no idea that shadowhunters could do in the first place, but I may use it later for my advantage,” Simon smiled, while he still held Jace, and then he added, “Imagine my surprise when I saw him entering the hotel offering his angelic blood to the highest bidder, not his best performance as a shadowhunter.”

“Why he was getting high in the first place?” Magnus asked.

Simon tried to remember what happened the other night, and ducked his head as he replied, “I suppose that it is partly my fault this time.”

“What do you mean by that?” Magnus asked.

“It all started with a game that I played with Clary, Izzy and Jace.” Simon replied but not provide any more information.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else, the clan still want Jace’ blood.” Simon suggested to the warlock.

“Of course, come along.” Magnus agreed and opened a portal into which he let the vampire walk with Jace first while he held back the other vampires, not giving the clan with Raphael a chance to follow them.

Once they stepped from the portal Magnus hurried to the bedroom to check on his boyfriend, who was not in the bedroom where he last left him.

“Alexander, where are you?” Magnus asked and looked under the bed.

“Oh, there you are sleepy head.” Magnus smiled as he located his boyfriend hiding under the bed, looking pleased with himself as he slept with a smile on his face, and with his magic he moved him onto the bed again.

Magnus kissed him on his forehead before he left the bedroom.

Magnus helped Simon to put Jace on the sofa as Simon joined and place Jace’ head on his lap.

“Now spill, Sherwood.” Magnus asked.

“Fine, just remember that it all started with a mundane game.”

“I already got that.” Magnus reminded to him.

“Okay, so, the game is call – ‘Truth or Dare’, and it was my turn to ask Jace what he wanted, truth or dare, and he wanted the dare one, so I challenge him to touch the duck, and he refused, so I bluntly said, that it was either touch the duck or get high… and the rest, as the phrase goes – the rest is history as they say.”

“Your boyfriend is weird, and don’t worry, he is asleep, I cast a spell on him, his parabatai got some of the drug effects that Jace got himself into.” Magnus told him.

“I’ll try to question him about how he got himself high, but first I guess that we need to watch our boyfriends.” Simon thanked to the warlock.

“Yes, we do,” Magnus said and then he told to the daylighter, “I never thought that I will see the day when Jace got himself high and affected his parabatai this way, that I did not see coming.”

“Wait a minute, is that what happened earlier today? They are parabatai, like sesame twins, right?” Simon asked.

“You have a point there.” Magnus hummed in agreement.

Several hours later, Simon checked on his boyfriend, and was glad that the spell that Magnus placed on him was still active, he did not want his boyfriend to harm himself or even worst go to the hotel again and offer his blood for that matter.

“How is Alec?” Simon asked as he watched Magnus leaving the bedroom.

“He is getting worst, he is hiding under the bed, afraid that the unicorn will come to kill him and now there are more than one, hiding in the shadows and he can hear them talking about him, I’m going to kill your boyfriend when he recovers from this drug induced haze of his.” Magnus told him.

“take a number and stand in line, when Alec finds out the reason he got to be this way, I think that he will join you.” Simon told him as he watched Jace sleeping peacefully.

Magnus moved his hand through his hair, with everything that happened he basically just muttered, “I’m so stupid, I should have called for Catarina, she could have healed them from the drug or whatever that got your boyfriend high, who knows what he took in the first place.”

Magnus called his best friend, asking her to come to the loft.

Once she came through the portal, she waited for more information.

“Can you heal Jace?” Magnus asked.

“What seems to be the problem?” Catarina asked, not knowing what the problem was and not knowing where Alec was since her best friend was in the living room with Simon and Jace.

“Apparently, he took something, that’s what Simon told me, can you scan Jace’s body? so we know what we are dealing with?” Magnus asked.

Catarina nodded, and used her magic to scan the blonde shadowhunter, once she was done, she told them, “All I can see in his body are brownies, I don’t see anything.”

“Brownies, wait a minute, he told me this morning that Clary bought some brownies, but I have no idea where since it’s being awhile since I saw her in any coffee shop, there is something fishy about the whole thing.”

“Either way, it’s not a regular one, it’s a psychedelic, and he probably digested it by eating the brownies.” Catarina came to a conclusion, and then she asked Magnus, “Where is Alec?”

“Hiding under the bed, his stupid parabatai was the cause for this.” Magnus replied, and then he asked her, “Can you heal him?”

“Of course, consider it done, and hopefully the effect will fade from your boyfriend as well, Magnus.” Catarina assured him.

While all the remains of the drugs disappeared from the shadowhunter body, Magnus released the sleeping spell that he put on Jace earlier, and then they waited for him to open his eyes.

A few minutes later, Jace blinked and as he saw his boyfriend, he smiled, as he said to him, “You look so shiny and beautiful, love.”

“And…” Simon asked.

“And I want to take you home and-“, Jace started to speak but stopped as he heard a cough, he almost fell from the sofa, but was glad that his boyfriend caught him and helped him sit on it, and he could hear Catarina voice, “I think that this is my cue to leave.”

Magnus smiled, he was pleased to see that Jace was all right, now he could deal with his boyfriend.

Magnus entered the bedroom only to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed, his hands holding his head, “Alexander, are you all right, darling?”

“I had the worst dream ever.” Alec replied, still hiding his face in his hands.

“Did your dream involve unicorns?” Magnus asked.

Alec raised his head, blushing, and mumbled a reply, “Don’t tell me that I did something embarrassing.”

“You did, but it was all Jace’s fault the way I see it.”

“What did he do now?” Alec asked.

“Ate a brownie.” Magnus replied and saw the confused look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You don’t know what a brownie is?” Magnus asked.

“No.” Alec replied.

“The short version, your brother decided it was better to get high than touch the duck.” Magnus told him as he sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

“What? Of all the stupid and reckless things he ever did, he cannot touch a duck, I’m going to kill him myself.”

“You have to wait in line, Alexander, Simon is there first.”

While they were in the bedroom, they could hear Jace apologizing to Simon, “I won’t offer my angel blood again, by the angel, I can’t believe that I did that.”

“Just a suggestion, don’t ever come close to the Dumort hotel again.”

Jace nodded.

“By the angel, Alec will kill me.” Jace mumbled.

“Not if he was caught by unicorns.” Simon said in a stage whisper, as he raised his voice.

“MAGNUS!” Alec exclaimed.

The End


End file.
